lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1694
Report #1694 Skillset: Night Skill: Nightkiss/Drawdown Org: Glomdoring Status: Approved Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Nightkiss / Drawdown are supposed to improve weapon functionality (it is part of their AB), but after the overhaul this got stripped from them. This report seeks to bring this back in a small but flavourful way. 8 R: 2 Solution #1: Nightkiss/Drawdown will affect warrior weapon styles. Remove the malus when using a weapon style. 3 R: 9 Solution #2: Nightkiss/Drawdown will affect warrior weapon styles. Double the bonus, but keep the malus. R: 1 Solution #3: Just do what was suggested in comments and give Nightkiss/Drawdown the standard 1/6 weapon damage conversion and chance of an aff like all the city warriors have. Player Comments: ---on 6/5 @ 15:19 writes: For reference, the old Nightkiss/Drawdown added +10/+10/+10 to weapon stats for 1hers and +20/+22/+10 for 2hers, essentially acting like a pair of level 2 weapon stat runes. Now that combatstyles are moved into the new system, there is a limit to the stacking potential. Any of the three options would be fine, depends on how far you all want to go with this-- basically represents Nightkiss/Drawdown aiding your weapon skills by either increasing their effect or making you use it more fluidly, removing the malus. ---on 6/6 @ 03:13 writes: It looks like the accepted report for combat styles put lightning at 1/8 (report 1344). That means solution 2 and 3 would grant 2/8 balance bonus which is fairly potent (and more potent than old lightning stance was by 1.2%). While it is not world shattering I'd rather err on the side of caution and stick with solution 1 rather than make an ability that's almost as strong as the old stealth agility was. ---on 6/6 @ 21:13 writes: Support only solution one. I'll admit that I don't know all the weapon styles, so I'm open to convincing. Generally speaking however, I'd rather see warriors get some love within the knighthood/athletics skillsets. ---on 6/9 @ 17:48 writes: I'd be fine with a 2/8 balance buff for moon/night users. It makes it semi comparable to Stags balance buffs. Stag can get 2/4 +2/4 +1/8 for a balance buff of 5 atm, 6 with the artifact. Right now not many warrior specs come close to the buffs stag does or the buffs and utility that tracking does. Buffing the other warrior terts sounds good to me. ---on 6/11 @ 08:21 writes: I disagree @Veyils. Night has always been more equivalent to Moon, because of the coven skills, and better ability to support/combo with SD/MD. If you want to add a balance bonus to a totems spec, it'd have to be within Crow. I would argue that it isn't fair to get access to all of the highly relevant group impacting abilities of Night in addition to a 2/8 balance bonus. ---on 6/11 @ 22:57 writes: I'm with Ciaran on this. Night and to a lesser extent Moon already provide many skills that are very good for groups. No need to make them that much stronger in solo too. ---on 6/12 @ 19:51 writes: Im not sure of the oppositions point? Allowing Moon/Night warriors to have +2 balance buff is too much you think but allowing Stag warriors to sit at a natural +5 is fine? You are correct in that Crow is very lacking for warriors and druids but that is another report to look at. A better compassion, instead of comparing night/moon to crow would be to compare it to the utility, damage support and defense aspects of the other warrior terts. All city terts buff warriors direct damage with the 1/6 conversion. Aeonics/Paradigmatics/necromacy/sacraments all offer a good balance of good defensive buffs passsive afflictions with some good group support utility such as aeonfield, crux, inquisition, trueheal, and reality among others off the top of my head. Theres a good mix of passive afflictions these specs can throw in such as pasive timewarp/insanity/contagion afflictions etc. Tracking offers passive hinder and a ton of utility. Moon and Night both offer good group utility and defenses but Night doesnt offer anything to a warriors offense. Its why I'd be quite happy with Night/Moon getting a minor +2 balance buff. Although if balance stacking becomes an issue overall I'd be also happy to tone down the max cap buff on speed stance to a lower number than 8. ---on 6/12 @ 19:53 writes: Perhaps if the issue is with the balance aspect of it then we could look at a simply copy of the city warrior terts and simply give night/moon 1/6 damage conversion plus the chance of an org specific affliction. ---on 6/12 @ 19:57 writes: I think the point of opposition here is that ( or at least for me it is ), that moon would do -more- for warriors then it would do for the wiccans that actually have the main focus on the skill. I'd agree buffing crow instead would be the better. I'd support an 1/6 damage conversion + aff like city warriors for commune warriors. ---on 6/14 @ 22:42 writes: Crow doesn't provide as much group utility as Night does and the same could be said to a lesser degree of Stag and Moon. It makes sense then that Crow and Stag would provide warriors with better 1v1 ability. Stag already has that in spades so if the problem is Crow then look at that instead of buffing Night and Moon. ---on 6/14 @ 22:46 writes: Crow has a special report pending for it, so I'm not sure what you mean "look at that instead." That's already happening. This report has nothing to do with Crow, but everything to do with bringing back a bit of a weapons bonus from Nightkiss/Drawdown that they lost during the overhaul. ---on 6/14 @ 23:34 writes: I think the overall system and balance is different enough that the problem statement is a weak justification, though the solution is relatively minor. If comparing to other warrior terts, a conversion would be more equal as mentioned. ---on 6/15 @ 00:09 writes: A conversion was added as solution 2 when I made the previous comment-- I guess you missed that? Though I'm going to swap it out for solution 3 instead, now. ---on 6/15 @ 23:05 writes: On finilisation option 3 would be an acceptable if a fairly homogeneous copy paste solution. I'd prefer solution two. I dont personally see a problem with different terts having different styles of benefits to warriors but either way giving some benefit to drawdown effect is a good update. ---on 6/16 @ 19:09 writes: Solution 1 is okay to me but I prefer solution 3 (and I'm still against solution 2). ---on 6/16 @ 21:56 writes: I don't like #2, specifically because of double lightning style ---on 6/29 @ 17:49 writes: I'd prefer solution two. It'd give moon/night users the ability to sit at a base of 3 balance buff with a damage malus. Which is similar to the buffs Stag gets which lets warriors sit at 4 base balance with a equilibirum malus. Solution 3 would be alright as well a free affliction and a damage conversion which essentially works as a damage buff due to armour would be a fine solution as well. Preference for 2.